Savages!/Smaug attacks!
Here's how Smaug attacks in The Day the Griffin's Came Part 2. then starts playing Brian: This will be the day. This will be the morning.(Bring out the dragon!) People of Quahog: We will see them dying in the dust. Yuna: I don't know what I can do. Still, I know I've got to try. People of Quahog: Now we make them pay. Yuna: Don't do it, she's my friend! People of Quahog: Now without a warning. Yuna: Mountain, help my heart be great. People of Quahog: Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. Yuna: Spirits of the Earth and Sky... People of Quahog: It's them or us. Yuna: Please don't let it be too late... People of Quahog: It's just a bunch of filthy, stinking... Savages! Savages! Demons! Devils! Brian: Kill the dragon! People of Quahog: Savages! Savages! What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. Yuna: How loud are the drums of death? People of Quahog: We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums of... Yuna: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... People of Quahog: Death! Vinny: BRIAN! to him Brian: What's wrong? Vinny: SMAUG, HE'S FOLLOWED OUR TRAIL!!!! Woman: SMAUG?!?! a thunderous roar is heard Brian: Get everyone to a shelter! Glaceon uses Iron Tail on Metagross which releases Yuna and company Yuna: Elsa! Elsa: Go save Nightstar while you have the chance. Metagross: back up Yuna: What about you? Elsa: I'll handle Metagross, go save your dragon! Yuna: But, Elsa.. Elsa: GO, NOW!!! Hiccup: Come on! then hops on Toothless and they take off Elsa: Okay, Glaceon use Ice Beam! Glaceon: Glaceon! ice beam Metagross: protect then frees himself 'META!!!!!!! 'Hyper Beam it shows Vinny taking everyone to the castle Vinny: Quick, go! is racing into the castle as Smaug fires at the town Smaug: Well, what do you expect Brian Griffin, leader of the resitance! Glaceon is defeated by Metagross Elsa: Glaceon! Glaceon: Glaceon. Anna takes out her PokeBall and releases her Leafeon Anna: Leafeon, Razor Leaf! Leafeon: Leafeon! Razor Leaf Metagross: Meta! Jasmine: her Espeon Espeon, Psybeam! Espeon: Espeon! Psybeam Metagross: Meta! faints Brian: his Orcrist Smaug: Ah. Brian: forward as everyone watches he charges then tail whips him to a wall Yuna: Drop me off, so I can free Nightstar! Hiccup: Right. flies down lower and then Yuna hops off Yuna: Hang on, Girl. I'll have you free very soon. the Lunar Saber and cuts Nightstar free Smaug: Let's see if you scurry out of this. Brian: gasps before Smaug can do anything, something hits him Smaug: Ah! Brian: his eyes Nightstar: roars then sees Nightstar and Yuna are battling Smaug and his Pokemon joined in Vinny: Brian! a Black Arrow Now's your chance to destroy this beast. Brian: it Smaug: Lockdown You see my face, your life is done! then swings his tail and knocks Nightstar and Yuna to ground and then he prepares to shoot fire Brian: onto the highest top and then loads the arrow into a bow Both eyes, open. and it hits his mark! Smaug: 'BAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! 'up and screams in pain then falls back down to the Everfree forest Brian races over to Yuna and Nightstar and he helps her up You alright? Yuna: Yes. Nightstar: to him Yuna: Brian, put out your hand. Brian: a breath and does so enough, Brian begins opening his eyes and changed a heart then looks in front of her Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes